


Have you ever kissed another man?

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, laughing, unexpectedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: It's late at night and they are both drunk on tiredness.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Have you ever kissed another man?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second post and it’s about Carlando again which is the only thing I ever write about.  
> This one is the complete opposite of my first post, because I needed some happy fluff after writing the first one.   
> Enjoy!

It’s late at night and Lando is drowsy. He doesn’t even know when it got so late.  
It’s just that spending time with Carlos is so nice and so easy. They play some games and talk and just like that it’s three in the morning.

Lando doesn’t drink but the way he feels right now is similar to the one time where he had some beers with friends. Everything is funny and light and he feels touchy.  
They should probably go to bed but he doesn’t want to. 

The late hour and the lack of sleep is probably why they are not ashamed to talk about anything. Not that they were when being wide awake but still it is different this time.

Carlos is sitting on the couch with crossed legs, turning towards him. Lando has one leg extended across Carlos’ leg. It feels nice to have some sort of contact. He laughs about something stupid the older one said and tries to get a little closer to him.

„Have you ever kissed another man?“ Carlos asks and rests his head on the armrest.  
Normally Lando would be ashamed of his lack of experience but he feels like he can just be himself with Carlos. „I’ve never kissed anyone Carlos.“  
He giggles softly when Carlos straightens himself again. „Are you for real?“  
„Yeah.“  
„That’s weird.“  
„Why?“ Usually Lando would be very uncomfortable by now but he just can’t seem to be bothered as long as Carlos has his hand on his leg and is looking at him with his dark brown eyes.   
„Because you’re really cute.“

Landos heart skips a beat. Then Carlos leans forward and just kisses him. Their lips press together for a swift moment before the older one leans back again.  
Nobody says a word. They don’t even move. Both of them just stare at each other in shock.  
Lando can’t hold back a giggle and it’s like a wave of relief flushing over them. Carlos joins his laughter and they relax.

They laugh and laugh until Lando shuffles himself closer and climbs onto Carlos’ lap. They stare at each other again but this time bright smiles adorn their faces.   
Carlos stills in anticipation and Lando just grabs his face and their lips crash together again.


End file.
